


Rachel the helper

by Slashaddict96



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Closeted Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Femslash, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Nathan is away at a basketball tournament Haley is too pregnant to cheer Rachel dropped out so she stays behind to watch her
Relationships: Haley James Scott/Rachel Gatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rachel the helper

_Haley is bored flipping through motherhood magazine if she was being honest she missed high school teenage crap sometimes planning for a baby was boring and stressful especially with a busy husband who's hardly around anymore,_

_Haley hasn't told anyone how she felt not even Lucas her best friend who's honestly been to busy trying to choose between Brooke or Peyton Haley wishes he would just date both of them spare him of the awkward situation and hateful words Brooke has called her best friend_

_Everyone is just so busy and not around anymore if it was like that now how is it gonna be after highschool? That thought worried Haley being alone with a child to raise with a basketball star husband shook her to her very core _

_Times like these Haley wishes she still worked at Karen's Cafe at least then her mind would be elsewhere but the doctor told her to get plenty of rest and don't do anything too stressful which required to quit her job_

_Soon enough Haley's thoughts were disturbed by a tall redhead coming through the door_

hey preggo don't mind me I just need to use your laptop says Rachel mine and Brooke's is being fixed I accidentally opened a virus through my email and I need to send out these modeling shoots out quickly,

_haley was half listening to the girl she didn't particularly like Rachel as she did try to sleep with her husband,_

_While Rachel was emailing out her photos she came across something interesting in the bookmarks _

_What the hell is lesbian reads.net? Rachel thought furrowing her brows she clicked on the page which took her to an Erotic fiction posting site for Lgbt women they even had a section for fanfiction she knew Haley was a writer but she thought she only wrote those annoying songs they constantly play at Tric_

_The site was already logged in Rachel furthered her curiosity and read through some of what Haley had been writing which was extremely sexual _

_Rachel clicked on the student/teacher one a younger student seduces her older teacher_

_As Rachel read on she suddenly felt herself dampening between her thighs warm and moist right in her pussy she took a glance at Haley who was not paying any attention and looked back at the screen biting down on her lip as she reached into her sweat pants and began to flick her clit over and over making her red pubes wet _

_She stopped after coming feeling guilt wash over her she exited the site closing the laptop she wasn't even sure if her pictures emailed or not,_

_As Rachel tried to walk by Haley to leave she was pulled back by her wrist she turned around to see Haley pulling her down onto her kissing her passionately,_

_Rachel pulled away not knowing how to react so she just kissed the dirty blonde once more_

how did you know? Asked Rachel looking down into Haley's eyes 

I have a sense about these things says Haley smiling at the redhead now eat my pussy like the slutty student did her teacher says Haley hiking up her maternity dress 

_Rachel went for it pulling down the granny panties Haley was wearing revealing a wet shaven pussy her clit engorged ready to be played with Rachel licked her lips before diving into her pregnant frenemy lapping up her sweet nectar Haley moaned feeling the older girl's tongue swirling around the hardened mound maybe she was secretly bisexual maybe it was the pregnancy maybe it was the lesbian Erotica she's been writing and reading she didn't know but what she did know was she wanted this she wanted Rachel the town slut as her classmates called her,_

_Haley hasn't felt more alive in a long time and it was all because of Rachel or Rachel the helper she should call her now,_

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> My first oth fic I'm probably the only one who's written for these two


End file.
